


A New Beginning (and Old Friends)

by Quagswagging



Series: The F1 AOB Pack Fics [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kimi finds new Pack members, but old ones return too.





	A New Beginning (and Old Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this :3  
> What should I write next though..?

Kimi smiled and nuzzled Sebastian’s neck from behind, the Beta letting out a startled gasp before turning. 

“Asshole.” he murmured, but he quickly cuddled close. Kimi smiled slightly, contently wrapping his arms around his Mate. He frowned slightly once he realised what Sebastian had been looking at. 

Charles and Pierre, a young Omega and a young Beta, were sitting on the ground a little further down the road, leaning back against one of the motorhomes, talking softly to each other and giggling. Sebastian had clearly been keeping an eye on him, and with reason. 

A journalist, Alpha by the smell of it, neared the two youngsters. Something about his expression and the sour edge to the man’s scent told him he wasn’t exactly friendly. Sebastian had noticed too, whining as he tugged on Kimi’s hand.

“Ssh, wait.” Kimi murmured, wrapping an arm over the Beta’s shoulder in an effort to comfort him. He didn’t want to cause a scene if there was no reason to.

The unknown Alpha kneeled down in front of the younger men, who immediately looked uncomfortable. Pierre scooted forward a little to that Charles was behind him, trying to protect the Omega even though it would be no use if the Alpha truly meant harm. 

The moment the Alpha reached out for them, Kimi snarled and rushed closer, pushing him away. He made sure he was in between the Alpha and the pups, still snarling and growling as the man was clearly debating whether the two were worth fighting over. Sebastian was there too, kneeling down next to the younger men and cooing comfortingly.

Kimi only relaxed when the other Alpha got up and ran off, clearly knowing he would not win from the larger Alpha. Kimi turned and kneeled down as well, trying to be the least intimidating as possible. Pierre let out a soft whimper and scooted closer, hesitantly cuddling against Kimi’s side to show his gratitude. Kimi gently shushed him, wrapping his arms around him in a rush of protectiveness.

Charles still refused to move, his eyes wide. 

“I won’t hurt you sweetie.” Kimi growled comfortingly. Charles still whimpered, tightly clutching on to Pierre’s hand and trying to pull him back. 

“Pear please…” he whispered, clearly frightened. Kimi swallowed thickly, gently pushing Pierre away slightly so the Beta could scoot close to Charles again, the Omega whimpering and hiding behind him. 

“We won’t hurt you sweeties.” Seb interjected softly. Charles was still trembling, blue eyes wide as he stared at them, and to the spot the other Alpha had been before. 

“Charles, they can protect us.” Pierre whispered. Charles whimpered and shook his head.

“I don’t need protection.” he said with a snarl, but there was more fear than anger in his tone. Pierre gave Seb and Kimi a helpless look, gently hugging his friend close.

“Please…” he tried again, but Charles still shook his head.

Kimi hadn’t expected the sweet and kind Omega to react this way, but it only increased the protectiveness he felt towards the youngsters. He growled softly and reached out for Charles, but didn’t touch him, only holding out his hand. Charles sniffled and looked at Pierre for a moment, who cooed. 

Charles reached out and brushed his fingertips over Kimi’s palm, before letting out a sob and moving closer. Kimi gently shushed him as the Omega curled up against him, carding his fingers through Charles’s hair.

“We’ve got you sweetie.” he murmured. “We’ve got you.”

~~~~

“Is this what Pack feels like.” Charles said before yawning, stretching out contently as Sebastian rubbed his back. Kimi chuckled, reaching out for the Monégassque as best he could with Pierre sleeping half-sprawled on top of him. 

“Yes, it’s exactly that.” Kimi told him. Charles grinned and cuddled closer.

“I can get used to this.” he decided.

“Good.” Kimi answered, gently carding his fingers through Charles’s fluffy hair, and rubbing his other hand over Pierre’s back, the Beta snoring softly as he stretched out contently. Charles was still trying to keep his eyes open, but it proved difficult when Sebastian and Kimi both rumbled softly at him.

“Sleep little one.” Seb whispered. Charles yawned again but then relaxed, clutching on to Pierre’s hand as he slowly starting to fall asleep. Sebastian smiled at Kimi over Charles’s head. 

“They are so precious” he whispered, just as Pierre let out a particularly loud snore. Kimi chuckled and gave Sebastian a tender look.

“They are Pack, of course they are precious.”

 

~~~

Kimi saw Guti with Nico and Checo and smiled when he saw how happy the Omega was. Nico pulled him close, nuzzling his throat as Checo pressed up against his back, Guti laughing breathlessly and basking in the attention.

Sebastian curiously peeked in their direction as well and then up at Kimi.

“Guti used to be part of your Pack right?” he asked. Kimi nodded and lowered his eyes, sighing before nuzzling Seb’s neck.

He didn’t notice Pierre and Charles come up until the youngsters were cuddled against his side, Charles scooting in between Seb and Kimi while Pierre curled against Kimi’s other side.

“Hello.” Kimi said in amusement, growling softly at the two younger ones. Charles grinned and bared his throat slightly for a moment, cooing softly, Kimi smiled and brushed his fingers over the man’s cheek. Pierre let out a whine at being left out and Kimi ruffled his hair with a fond smile

“Kimi…” Someone spoke up hesitantly. Kimi looked up, seeing Guti shyly shuffling around a little in front of him. Kimi smiled gently.

“Hello Esteban.” he answered. Sebastian tugged Charles and Pierre away a little so Kimi and Guti could speak. 

Esteban looked close to crying, but Kimi wasn’t sure Nico would appreciate it if he comforted his Omega. Esteban made the decision for him and suddenly hugged him tightly. cooing softly between his sobs. 

“I-I’m so sorry… I didn’t want to leave you alone…” Esteban whimpered. Kimi growled softly, kissing the Mexican’s temple.

“I understand.” he whispered. Esteban slowly calmed down until he was only sniffling slightly.

“I’m glad you have a Pack, really glad.” Esteban whispered, pulling away slightly. Kimi smiled gently.

“Me too… and I’m glad you’re happy with your Mates.” he said softly. Esteban smiled a little shakily, looking over his shoulders at Nico and Checo, who both gave a little wave in return. Esteban then turned to Seb and the two youngsters, who seemed content as the Beta fussed over him.

“I don’t hold anything against you for leaving the Pack.” Kimi told the Omega softly. Esteban let out a shaky breath. Kimi sighed and patted his cheek, growling softly. Esteban bared his neck slightly for him. 

“Thank you for everything.” he said. Kimi nodded just as Nico and Checo walked over.

“You’re always welcome.” he told Esteban. “All of you.” he added, looking at Nico and Checo, who smiled softly.

“Come on Este, we have a flight to catch.” Checo said, taking Esteban’s hand and gently tugging him away. Nico hesitated. 

“Esteban has told us about how you used to protect him… we can’t thank you enough for that.” he said, before surprising Kimi by baring his throat slightly. Kimi only nodded wordlessly, watching as Nico jogged over to Checo and Esteban, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. 

“He looks happy.” Sebastian mused, cuddling up under Kimi’s arm. Kimi nodded and smiled happily, gesturing Pierre and Charles over and bringing the two little ones close as well. 

“Yes, and so am I.”


End file.
